inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Fischer
Robert Michael Fischer is the target of the job offered to Cobb and his team by Saito. His father, Maurice Fischer, is on his death bed, leaving Robert as the heir to his multi-billion dollar empire. Despite his vast wealth, Robert is riddled with all sorts of insecurities, as one might expect of someone who has lived his entire life in the shadow of a hugely powerful individual. Key among those insecurities is the fear of not living up to his father's standards, an insecurity which allows Dom the opportunity for Inception. Fischer is portrayed by actor Cillian Murphy. History According to the passport, Fischer was born in Australia. Robert is the heir to Maurice Fischer, the head of the energy conglomerate Fischer Morrow. However, the relationship between father and son has always been strained, worsening after the death of Robert's mother when he was eleven-years-old. Their relationship hasn't improved over the years; various news articles collected by Cobb's team show that the Fischers had differing approaches to business and would engage in visible arguments in public. The only fond memory Fischer has of his father is captured in a photograph of the pair happily playing with a homemade pinwheel. Fischer is obviously very attached to the image as he makes a point of placing it beside his father's death bed, though the ailing man does not acknowledge it. According to Robert, his father's last word for him reflected their entire relationship: "disappointed". In contrast, Robert seems closer to his godfather, Peter Browning, who is also a senior member of Fischer Morrow who stands to gain a great deal with Maurice's death. As a result, the team uses Browning to sow doubt in Robert's mind as to Browning's true intentions for him and manipulate Fischer into developing a different impression of Maurice. Personality Fischer is rich, and he knows it. He reacts surprisingly calmly during his capture on the first level of dreaming, which may imply a level of self-control. It is apparent from the beginning that his sole desire is to make his father proud of him, but this has slowly developed into a closeted hatred for his father. Realizing that Fischer's insecurity is related to his belief that he will never gain his father's approval, Cobb's team takes advantage of Fischer's desire to plant an idea suggesting that Maurice Fischer's last words was a reflection of his wish for Robert to become his own man by dismantling Fischer-Morrow and building his own company. Abilities Fischer seems to be much less physically imposing compared to most of the team members. His ability to defend himself is never shown, and much of the film features the team struggling to protect him. His only ability that presents usefulness to the team is his ability to open the safe and complete the mission. Fischer has one ability that causes the team a great deal of trouble: he has been trained in techniques to protect his mind from extractors. His projections are therefore described as being militarized and are very dangerous and aggressive. Quotes *"I could only make out one word... disappointed." *"528... 491!" *Cobb "Are you talking about dreams? Are you talking about extraction?" *"I'm insured against kidnapping for up to 10 million." *Browning "After my mother died, you know what he told me? 'Robert, there's really nothing to be said.'" Trivia *He was also known as The Mark in some promotional material. *He was born in Sydney, Australia. References es:Robert Fischer Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Citations needed